I Can't Contain Myself
by Kuroshitsuji Fudanshi
Summary: SebasCiel lemon, first two chapters noncon w/ demon heat. Reviews will determine future chapters. Will become con later.


Ciel rolled over, awakening. It was odd to him that he rose on his own instead of Sebastian irritatingly opening the curtains, which shone a bright light on his face. He realized then that something was horribly wrong; Sebastian had broken routine! He rolled out of bed, quickly tying on his eyepatch in case he ran into one of the other _human_ servants, and he dashed to Sebastian's quarters.

He was about to open the door when he realized, Sebastian being what he was, it might not be safe to just barge in. He timidly knocked.

"Sebastian?" Ciel quietly called, to no reply.

"Sebastian, I'm coming in."

But as Ciel turned the doorknob, Sebastian said something.

"Don't."

Ciel was genuinely scared now. Sebastian refusing to work wasn't like if a human butler did, since Sebastian couldn't exactly catch the flu. _What on earth is going on?_ Ciel wondered. But, curiosity overpowered fear- after all, Sebastian couldn't exactly harm him, because of the contract. Even his own orders fell behind his safety in priority... since, of course, Sebastian couldn't exactly _eat_ if Ciel was _dead._ He opened the door.

Sebastian was hunched over his bed, shaking. Ciel's first reaction was concern, though he'd never admit it.

"Are you sick?" Ciel asked, before realizing how stupid of a question he asked.

"No." Sebastian hissed. "Go away."

He raised his head to Ciel, who now saw Sebastian's hair was a mess, his eyes glowed a vivid pink, and his face was oddly dewy. His shirt was also partially unbuttoned, and the window was open.

"You have... a fever? Is that... possible? C... can I help?"

Sebastian was actually growling now. "Just get out. For your sake."

Ciel started to take another step forwards, but Sebastian stood suddenly and boomed "Are you stupid? Leave! You have other servants, despite how mediocre they are- you can live one damned day without me!"

Ciel inhaled sharply, his face twisting into anger. "Excuse me? You are a PHANTOMHIVE BUTLER, and if I hear-"

Ciel was interrupted by Sebastian grabbing him by the jaw and slamming him against the wall.

"No." Sebastian snarled. "I'm a _demon._ I'm no _human,_ and I'm definitely not your slave. I take every insolent, asinine, snarky, falsely confident remark that comes from your mouth, _little boy,_ and today is NOT A GOOD DAY FOR ME."

Ciel was frozen in horror, unable to even attempt to escape. Perfect, in Sebastian's dizzied mind. The demon smiled.

"You act so tough... so... _strong..._ yet, I'm the one who's seen your tears and your scars. I'm the one you call to listen to your greatest dreams... and fears. I'm the one you call to for help. Because, _bocchan_ , I'm the only help you've got. Helpless little child. Spoiled little brat."

Ciel attempted to choke out a response, but nothing came.

"Perhaps..." the last ounce of Sebastian's reason and logic left his eyes, and all that was left was a demon in a loyal butler's shell, in front of a powerless virgin sacrifice. "Perhaps I should give in. Perhaps I should stop caring if you get hurt. It doesn't matter if you get hurt..." Sebastian began chuckling darkly. "Who cares if the little spoiled child gets hurt? As long as you're not dead, I get my meal! Ha... Haha!"

Ciel hoarsely whispered something, tears beginning to rise. The masks were off- instead of a loyal, calm butler in front of a stoic, strong noble, there lie a cackling demon in front of a small, scared child who had lost hope. "What are... you..." Ciel trailed off.

"What am I going to to do to you? I'm going to _punish_ the spoiled child of course! The stupid, _stupid_ child who approached the demon in heat!"

Ciel's heart dropped. In heat. There was his fate.

"What am I going to do?" Sebastian's voice was soft, which scared Ciel the most. "I'm going to use you to release, and then I'm going to watch you cry, and then, the best part- I'm going to be back to 'normal', and it'll be like it never happened... except, it will be scarred in your mind, replaying over, and over, and OVER again. And you can't tell anyone! It's _perfect_ , Ciel."

Ciel attemped to calm his breathing, but he couldn't. He knew now, more than the most sure, that Sebastian was completely out of his rational mind. Never, ever would his butler call him by his first name...

But a stir crazy demon might.

"You... can't rape me." Ciel's voice wavered, but a sense of power remained.

"Oh, yes I can." Sebastian laughed.

"No... you can't."

Sebastian's grip on Ciel's face tightened, causing the young earl to wince. "And why..." he used his other hand to undo Ciel's eyepatch. "Is that?"

Ciel breathed in deeply, then smiled. "It's a secret."

Sebastian proccessed what the human said, and how his contract symbol glowed and burned, and he smiled too. "You're filthy. Too bad you won't get pleasure from this."

Before Ciel could respond, Sebastian threw him roughly onto the bed, and Ciel couldn't help but cry out.

"The servants... the servants, they'll hear!" Ciel gasped as Sebastian yanked his hair back.

"So?" Sebastian smiled, as the door closed on it's own and locked.

 **Yeah, so... I'm gonna have to post the actual lemon later, when I'm not at my parent's house. Expect a Sebastian POV, a lemon scene, and later full-con and "possible" romance... (yeah, they're gonna fall in love). Requests and prompts are taken and encouraged. I ship Ciel and Undertaker, Grelliam, SebaCiel (duhh), Green Witch x Ciel, Sebastian x Edward, and Othello x Grell, but, if there's gonna be affairs, it has to be EITHER Ciel or Sebastian. This isn't that kind of fic, so I'm not doing anything with nekomimi, unless it's fake cat ears on Ciel to shame him.**


End file.
